staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
22 września 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (4) - serial (powt. z poniedz.) 11.00 Giełda pracy, giełda szans 11.20 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.40 Gotowanie na ekranie 11.50 Szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Świat chemii (4): Modelowanie tego, co niewidzialne 13.15 Kuchnia: Dlaczego więdną rośliny 13.30 Fizyka półżartem (4): Światło i kolor 13.45 Co, jak, dlaczego: Latanie i żeglowanie 14.00 Surowce: Drewno - serial prod. RFN 14.20 Klub domowego komputera 14.40 Spotkanie z cywilizacją 14.55 Przybysze z Matplanety 15.25 My w kosmosie 15.40 Nasz Bałtyk (1): Łańcuch troficzny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci oraz film "Dennis Zawadiaka" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back (13) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Tom i Jerry" - serial prod. USA 17.50 "Bill Cosby Show" -serial prod. USA 18.15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Eben Emael (2) 18.45 "Armie świata" - wojskowy program dokumentalny 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 7 minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 Arcydzieło sztuki filmowej: "Psychoza" - film prod. USA 22.05 Gra o pieniądze - magazyn gospodarczy 22.35 Program rozrywkowy 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Notatnik prowincjonalny 23.45 Powrót Bardów: Maciej Danek 0.15 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (12): "Zagrożona Amazonia" - film animowany prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet 10.00 "Don't Knock The Rock", czyli klasycy rock and rolla - film prod. angielskiej 10.50 Przeboje MTV 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórki najciekawszych programów Dwójki 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum - Parki 16.55 "Pokolenia" serial prod. USA 17.20 Ojczyzna- polszczyzna 17.40 Moja wiara 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (12): "Zagrożona Amazonia" - serial animowany prod. USA 18.55 Europuzzle 19.00 "Chłopcy z ulicy Panisperna" (2) 20.00 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają 20.30 Warszawska Jesień'92 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Studio Sport 21.40 Okolice wyobraźni. Koniec epoki? 22.25 "Kate i Allie" (3) - serial komediowy prod. USA 22.50 "John le Carre" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 23.40 Studio Sport: Superliga tenisa stołowego Polska-Francja (1) 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Studio Sport (2) 0.30 Jutro w programie Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — serial edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.30 The Pyramid Game — teleturniej 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — teleturniej 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo — talk show 15.20 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Different Strokes — serial komed. 19.00 Baby Talk — serial obycz. 19.30 E Street — austral. serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Korzenie: Następne pokolenia — miniserial (odc. ost.) 24.00 Studs — telezabawa 0.30 The Outer Limits — serial s—f 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobik 8.30 Rajd — Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 9.00 Rajd Indy, Pioneer Electronics 200, Lexington, Ohio 10.00 Piłka nożna w Holandii — migawki 11.00 Europejski rajd ciężarówek, Czecho-Słowacja 12.00 Eurobik 12.30 Wyścigi motorówek, Malta 13.30 Europejski rajd przełajowy, runda 10, Norwegia 14.30 Eurobik 15.00 Europejska piłka nożna, migawki, ligi hiszpańska i holenderska 17.00 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 17.30 Golf PGA, europejski turniej Volvo, Lancome Trophy 18.30 Longitude — magazyn sportów wodnych 19.00 Pro Superbike 1992, Donington Park, Anglia 19.30 Futbol amerykański NFL, New York Giants — Chicago 21.30 Boks zawodowy, walki w Glasgow 22.30 Rajd Paryż — Moskwa — Pekin 24.00 Bilard klasyczny, European Open, Jimmy White-Mark Johnston-Allen 2.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Yo! MTV Raps Today — rap show 18.30 MTV Prime — nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV — 5 teledysków wybranych przez widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — popularni wykonawcy, fragmenty koncertów, spotkania z artystami, rozmowy w studiu 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.15 MTV at the Movies 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Hit List UK — ang. lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Wiadomości poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 8.50 Owen Marshal — serial USA 9.45 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.00 Viva — show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Co przyniesie życie — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 15.00 Szef — serial USA 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Riskant! — telegra 17.30 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Koledzy, koledzy — show Lindy de Mol 21.15 Augenzeugen-Video — autentyczne zdjęcia z katastrof, wypadków, napadów 22.15 Explosiv — Der heisse Stuhl — dyskusja telewizyjna 23.10 Wstrętni chłopcy — serial USA 24.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 0.30 Baretta — serial USA 1.30 Szef 2.25 Dr med. Marcus Welby 3.20 Hans Meiser 4.15 Explosiv 4.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy 5.10 Elf 99 Sat 1 5.30 SAT 1 Regional-Report 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi — serial tv 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf — serial tv (powt.) 9.30 Hallo Heino! — najpiękniejsze piosenki do wspólnego śpiewania (powt.) 10.20 Grün ist die Heide — niem. film fab., 1951 (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny — telegra 12.45 Telegiełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial tv 15.00 Wiadomości 15.05 Hotel — serial tv 16.00 MacGyver — serial tv 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Idź na całość — gra 18.15 Bingo — gra 18.45 Wiadomości i pogoda 19.00 Wiadomości sportowe 19.20 Koło fortuny — telegra 20.15 The Thorn Birds (Ptaki ciernistych krzewów) (1) — film fab. USA, 1983 22.50 The Blue Iguana (Błękitna laguna) — film sensac. USA, 1988 0.30 Wiadomości i sport 0.35 MacGyver 1.30 Auf der Flucht — serial tv 2.20 Zapowiedzi programowe 2.30 Telegazeta